


Remember...Forever

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Alpha and the Omega [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Lost Love, Love, Lovers, Making Love, Missing You, Oral Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Reunited love, Romance, Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved, Touching, True Love, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: Without power he couldn’t stay with you and he saw the only way he could protect you—let alone himself is if he had it.But he needed more; he needed you.





	Remember...Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeroTheDevilBringer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroTheDevilBringer/gifts).

> For "NeroTheDevilBringer" ^_^ I apologize for the long wait for this fic, dear. I didn't forget about your request! I hope you enjoy this! <3
> 
> Request idea: Vergil and reader have been together since dmc3 time but he left her behind and now he's back to reclaim his love :D They both are touch starved and can't keep their hands off one another.
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys as well! <3

You two met at such a young age, but you knew he was the one. You were inseparable; completing each other both mind and soul.

You never wanted to let go; goodbyes weren’t in the future, but he left after he had a fall out with his brother. You didn’t get the chance to even tell him that you loved him. Your heart was broken but you somehow moved on.

Some years later you got word that he’d been around, but you didn’t hear nothing from him. You thought he’d forgotten about you but in reality you were his motivation for returning. That and his long lust for more power.

Without power he couldn’t stay with you and he saw the only way he could protect you, let alone himself is if he had it.

But he needed more; he needed you.

*****

Locating you was his only motive. He'd gotten what he wanted but his life wasn't complete without you. He'd left you behind years ago on hopes to better himself. Vergil couldn't be the man for you without power.

Years separated you both, but your love never left.

You told him you'd wait for him; wait to love him again and spend the rest of your life with him like you two planned.

*****

Vergil searched for you what felt like everywhere. He asked people who he'd still remembered who knew you have they seen you and they themselves were shocked to see him. You two were barely slipping out your teen years when you met and now he had greys and a wrinkled appearance—indicating just how many years it’s been.

But he wouldn’t give up. He needed you back in his life. The missing piece that would forever remain in his heart, even if he lost it all. Vergil had to find you.

*****

His longing brought him to a bar.

He entered the bar and sat at the counter. Your head was down so you didn't catch a glimpse of him.

"What'd be?" You were busy cleaning a glass.

Vergil didn't say anything, and you went forth with offering him the bar's special.

Filling the glass, you spun back around still with your head down and sat it in front of the man.

"Thank you." Vergil took the glass and sipped it.

"You're welco-" finally you made eye contact with the man and you dropped the mug that was in your hand.

Vergil looked at you, a smile creeping upon his aged face.

"...V-V..Ver-" Your hand trembled as you reached towards the man.

The bar was fairly empty, only you and about four others; including Vergil, so no one really noted the shattering glass as you hastily swept it up.

Vergil watch you throw the broken item away before returning back to him.

Your face was flushed, and you looked as if you'd seen a ghost.

"Vergil..."

"Hello, darling." He gave you a smile, the bruise on his cheek darkened by the dim lights.

You touched his hand and immediately he intertwined his fingers into his.

His touch as warm and inviting as you remember. Though over a decade had passed, the man you fell in love with at such a tender age was still as handsome as ever, even with his aged features.

"I found you, I finally found you..." Vergil rose from his stool and grabbed your other hand.

With only a counter top separating you two, nothing was going to stop him from finally getting to be with you, to touch you and hold you once more.

"Where in the world have you been...?" You were trembling, feeling as if you were going to pass out.

After all those years the love of your life had finally returned to you.

"When is your shift over?"

"About 2 hours..." You trailed off.

Vergil nodded. "I'll tell you then."

*****

Your night carried out with you sitting in your bar after closing just chatting with your love.

He seemed more relaxed or maybe it was relief.

"So how'd you find me?" You held Vergil's hand and your glass in the other.

"I looked everywhere for you. I thought I'd never find you. Being gone for so long and I finally got out of that place; you're all I could think about. But then I hit an all-time low, I was losing my battle..."

You had tears sitting in your eyes that threatened to spill.

"I did what I had to do to survive, and the first chance I got; you were all I could think about." Vergil caressed the back of your hand and looked into your eyes.

“I’ll never leave you again, dear.”

Your lips met instantly, and your hands found each other once again.

*****

Lust rushed through your veins as he brought him back to your house after your shift. Of course he’d spend the night.

Vergil admired your lush curves, your soft skin, your beautiful hair—all of the girl he once knew was back in front of him at last.

“Vergie…” You gasped when he took your hands into his.

He’d always hated that nickname, but it made him smile. Vergil sighed, slipped his eyes shut and thought about he he’d finally found you after searching for you for days.

“I found you, my dear…” He kissed you and placed his hands on the dip of your back.

Your embrace was warm and romantic, and you never wanted it to end. It’d been so long since you felt the heat from his skin and the tremble from his touch. Moments like the one you shared always left Vergil overwhelmed.

“You’re alive… you’re really here.” Your hands met his aged face and you traced each bone with your thumb.

“I missed you so much.”

“It has been a while, hasn’t it? You’re still so beautiful.” Vergil continued to admire your features and fall in love with you all over again.

No words left you, only passion as you kissed him harshly. Your hands roamed every inch of clothed skin and he did the same to you.

“I wait for your return, Vergil, but you never came back… you told me you’d come back as soon as you finished getting stronger…”

“Some set backs occurred but I am here with you now, forever, dear.” Vergil cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead.

You wrapped him in an embrace that lasted five minutes before your hands were yet again pawing at each others clothing.

You bushed the deep Persian blue coat from Vergil's shoulders and immense took in the sight of his bare limbs. You hadn’t seen the smooth, pale flesh in years and you couldn’t refrain from running your palms up and down his arms.

“Still so soft and toned as I remember. Not much has changed. I’m glad.” You admitted.

You were certain Vergil lost himself in his journey but somehow the man you loved years ago was still there.

“I’d change the world, but never my love for you.” Vergil lifted your top off your body to reveal your clothed breast.

His long fingers traced over the curved top of your bra and his bright blue eyes lit up at the goose flesh that rose on your skin from his touch. It was almost too much to handle—his hands trembling since he couldn’t believe he had you back.

Years pasted and no one knew where your lover had gone. Everyone suggested you move on, but you never lost hope. You never gave up the will to keep going and to believe that one day, Vergil would come back to you and love you again.

*****

Your clothes were off but your eyes and hands were still glued to each other.

“It’s been a long ride without you, dear.” Vergil placed his palms flat against your chest and slid them up to your neck.

“It’s been tough without you, Vergie.” You exhaled and gripped his wrists.

Your eyes were glazed with years of emotions and loneliness.

“Dear, I know I can’t take back those years that we lost but I can ensure you that you won’t have to face anymore alone.” Vergil proceed into cradling your face in his hands.

His touch so delicate and placid.

“I don’t ever want to be alone again.” You sniffed and magnetized to his touch.

“Never again.”

Vergil pushed you down on the bed and kissed your neck. His lips felt like rain drops on rose petals in the early morning of spring. His hands were cold—as they usually were but the warmth of your skin lit a fire inside him.

He removed your bra and admired your nude essence.

“You’re so beautiful.” His mouth found your erect nipple and very gently he nipped at it.

Vergil’s cold but soft hands cupped both your breast; his tongue flicking between both while you scratch gently at his back.

“Vergil…” A lusty panted breath pushed through your part lips as he once again latched his warm mouth around your sensitive areola.

The sucks were gently and his teeth agitated the skin just enough to leave you rocking your hips up into his wanting to feel him inside you.

Years had passed since you were last intimate and no ones touch every felt like Vergil’s. Every lover you had couldn’t compare to your one try love and you often dreamt about him while engaging in your sins.

“Yes?” He looked up at you; icy blue pools with a midnight sky.

“I love you… always.” You smiled and watched as he descended down your body, his lips and fingers welcoming every patch of skin back into his life.

Vergil made his way to the top of your panties and kissed either of your hip bones, his delicate fingers finding their way to them as well.

“I’ll show you how much I love you.”

He said as he pulled the smooth satin fabric from your body. Your prickly sex greeted the man—years since he’d seen it but your womanly essence taking him back to when you first made love.

The day you lost your virginity to each other. So young and in love; what you wouldn’t give to go back in time and talk him out of wanting to leave.

Vergil kissed the insides of your thighs one by one as he advanced towards your wet love nest. Your arouse continued to rain all evening and a flood was sure to sweep in.

“I remember this, all of this. Your beautiful body.” Another smooch was placed on your body but this time on your sex.

His wet tongue slipped between your folds and fireworks went off inside you. Your orgasm nearly left your body right then and there—years of neglect from the man not touching you.

“That feels good.” You huffed once he did it again.

Vergil smiled against your wet flesh and looked up at you, “Nothing has happened, dear.”

“It’s been so long since you touched me. I just missed your embrace.”

“I understand. I have missed your contact as well.”

A single finger slipped inside your body while the tongue that nearly caused you to produce tears flicked back across your sex. Your hands fisted into the greying locks on Vergil’s head while you rotated your body against his mouth.

Vergil's tongue dipped inside you and back up to your pearl and minutes later your orgasm really was leaving your body.

“Mm, Vergie.” A soft smile crept on your delicate face while your lover ridded himself from his boxers.

Your limbs found his and you pulled him to you with dying lost. Your lips found one another’s—the taste of your sins drenching your mouth as you two fought for dominance.

Vergil pulled you close; his excitement throbbing against your hip as he grinded against you. His desire for you was intense and you pushed him away briefly to retrieve protection.

“I love you, dear. Always have. You’re the true power I’ve always longed for—your love. Your love is all I need to continue living.” Vergil caressed your face with one hand and pushed your leg up with the other.

His length brushed against you and you moved your hips perfect with his. You gave him the okay and let out a breathy gasp when you felt him enter you.

The feeling was overwhelming, so gently but yet so meaningful. His thrust were that of a gentleman’s but passion poured through his veins as your lover.

His grunts were low in your ear and your moans loud in his. You didn’t care who heard or how desperate you sounded; years of being away from the man caused a wave emotions to be expelled in vocal form.

“Ah! Yes. Right there!” Your cries and pleas increased as Vergil continued to take back your soul.

His body flushed against yours—his hands on your every being, this was true love. What love was meant to be.

“You’re so beautiful. My love, I’ll never leave you again.” Vergil groaned, his thrusts switching methods as they became more intense.

Your hair was fisted in his cold limb and your wrist was being pinned above your head. Pleasure escalated and brought you to your second orgasm as it brought him to his first.

You both panted and held each other as the aftershock shook both your bodies with love.

*****

The moon light wrapped you both in a blanket of comfort as you continued to embrace each other after your love making.

“That was amazing. I’m so happy I found you, dear.” Vergil kissed the top of your head and stroked your arm.

Your body was still bare but it would only cause round two to come quicker, but for the time being; you basked in the presence of your lover and shared stories about your pasts.

“I’ll never leave you behind again, I promise.”

“Oh, Vergie, please don’t. I don’t think I could live without you again.”

Vergil smiled at the ridiculous nickname, “Only if you get rid of that god awful name.”

You laughed and snuggled into his chest, “Okay…..”

“Thank you"

“Vergie.” More giggles left your body at the stern look your lover gave.

The joy to be loved again.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ That was so cute! I'm happy with how this turned out and I hope you are too! <3  
Thank you!  
What did you guys think?  
Feedback is always welcome! <3  
I'll happily take more work ideas and i'll try to get them out quicker lol but i'll definitely add them to my list!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
